


Three's a party

by Studpuffin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Everyone's horny the end
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Three's a party

“Someone’s in trouble,” Eddie sing-songs as Richie stumbles forward into the bedroom, Stan’s hand on his lower back. 

“Oh he definitely is in trouble,” Stan teases, kissing his cheek, “Couldn’t keep his hands to himself all through class.” 

Richie grins, “Can you blame me? Look at him?” 

Eddie rolls over on the gigantic bed that takes up 90% of the bedroom, and grins up at Stan, “No I can’t but you know Stan and I have different rules for public funny business.” 

“And because Eddie’s a better listener than you, he gets me all to himself tonight,” Stan leans over and kisses Eddie’s forehead as Richie squeaks indignantly. 

“What? Stan baby no,” he whines. 

“But,” Stan cuts him off, “I will let you watch,” he steers Richie to the chair in the corner of the room, grinning at the stunned look on his face, “That sound fair to you?” 

Richie nods dumbly, “Yeah,” he croaks, “Yeah that sounds okay.”

“Understatement,” Eddie grins, “You love to watch,” he looks up as Stan toes off his shoes and crawls up onto the bed next to him. 

“You both are fucking evil,” Richie whines as Stan’s fingers slip up Eddie’s shirt. Eddie grins, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. 

“Sit still,” he grinned, leaning back against Stan’s chest. 

“Tell him how good my hands feel sweetheart,” Stan coaxes him to raise his arms and pulls off his t-shirt, fingers running down his chest. 

“So good,” he sighs breathlessly, “Wish you could feel them Chee...maybe if you’re good we’ll let you…” he grins as Stan kisses his neck and plays with the waistband of his shorts. Eddie kneels up as Stan pulls them off, grinning as Richie groans desperately, “Oh poor baby...so desperate to touch us that you’re already so whiny,” his breath hitches as he grinds his now bare ass against Stan’s denim-covered lap, “Oh fuck Stan…”

Stan smirks against his neck, slow and controlled as he usually is, and slides a hand up his chest to tease his nipples. Eddie moans, hips rocking forward, desperately seeking friction as Stan’s soft touches trialed down his torso, fingers spreading out over his narrow hips. Over Eddie’s shoulder, he makes eye contact with Richie and heat wells in his stomach. 

Richie’s eyes always look big because of his glasses, but right now his pupils are huge. His lips are cherry red from where he’s been biting them. He’s sitting on his hands but he’s is rock hard in his jeans and Stan really wants to make him squirm a little more. 

“Eddie, move baby…” he whispers gently and shifts him off his lap and unbuttons his jeans. He barely gets them off before Eddie is back on him again, kissing him desperately and undoing the buttons on his shirt with quick fingers. 

Richie’s breath hitches as he squeezes his legs together to stop himself from palming his cock through his jeans. Stan shifts them sideways so he can see their profiles, both of them now fully undressed. A moan slips out of him almost unconsciously as Stan grips Eddie’s ass and pulls him forward so the grind together. He shivers at Eddie’s soft breathy moans, how he buries his face in Stan’s neck and tangles his fingers in his curls. Stan kneads his fingers into the soft flesh and kisses his neck. Richie can’t help but marvel at how calculated Stan’s kisses and touches are even when he’s so clearly turned on. He wants to touch himself so badly but he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to. 

They’ve switched positions, Eddie on his back, arms pinned above his head as he and Stan kiss. Richie knows that Eddie is a little tease and when he sinks his teeth into Stan’s lip and he yelps, Richie can’t help but snort. Eddie pulls back and looks over at him with a grin, “Wish it was you?” 

“Damn right I do baby…” Richie breathes softly. His fingers twitch as he holds back from reaching out to touch him and Eddie licks his lips. He looks back up at Stan with wide eyes and pouts.

Stan sighs, kissing his cheek, “Go ahead.” 

Eddie beams, slipping off the bed and crawling into Richie’s lap, and kissing him, “You look so good like this,” he sighs softly as Richie’s hands wander up his thighs, “You know we can’t tease you for too long,” he stands back up and guides him toward the bed.

Stan rolls his eyes, “I can. But I can’t say no to those puppy dog eyes,” he smiles fondly at both of them as Eddie practically bounces on Richie, kissing him happily, “and you’re both pretty cute.” 

Eddie grins, kissing down Richie’s neck and pulling up his t-shirt. Stan comes up behind him, pressing his cock up against his ass and Eddie arches his back. Richie’s eyes are closed and his breath is coming in sharp gasps as Eddie sneaks a hand into his pants. 

“God you’re already so hard and I’ve barely touched you,” he moans, “That’s so hot.” 

Richie leans forward and they kiss messily. Stan rolls onto his side, content just to watch them kiss for a moment, “What should we do with him?” 

Eddie pulls back, blushing, “I want you to fuck him while he fucks me…and I think you should get both of us ready…” 

Stan groans as Richie practically sobs with want and Eddie practically glows under the praise. He slips out of Richie’s lap and rolls on his stomach, lifting his hips as he hugs his pillow. Richie growls, lunging forward the grabbing his hips and pulling him back onto his tongue and Eddie moans, his rocking back against him. 

“Oh fuck, Chee…” he whimpers, eyes screwed shut, “Oh fuck yes your tongue feels so good.” 

Richie buries his face in his ass, obscenely sucking on his hole as he reaches around to jerk him off, moaning and pulling back to suck a hickey on his cheek, “Fuck baby you taste so good. Wanna eat you out for hours…” 

“Don’t let him come yet,” Stan kissed behind Richie’s ear softly, “Still need to open him up for you…” 

Both men groan, Eddie practically melting into the mattress. He rolls onto his back and Richie collapses next to him, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. They moan into each other’s mouths and maneuver themselves so Stan can open them up. Richie hears the lube click open and shivers with anticipation. He feels the lubed tip of Stan’s finger against his hole and if the whimper that Eddie exhales against his lip is any indication, he’s getting the same steady teasing he is. Richie instinctually reaches over and clamps down on his hand, tangling their fingers together. Eddie’s fingers flex, as Stan kisses the outside of his thigh. 

“You both look so good…” he whispers eyes lingering on Richie’s flushed chest, on the way Eddie’s freckles stand out on his pink cheeks and how his teeth worry at his lower lip. How both of them look with their lips inches apart as they pant and whine into each other’s mouths. He slips another finger into both of them and Eddie’s hips jerk forward and Richie squeezes his hand tighter.

“Fuck Stan yes…” Richie buries his face in Eddie’s hair as Stan presses his fingers deeper into both of them. To say his ego is boosted by their matching moans is an understatement. It’s practically purring with pleasure as he watches his partners squirm in anticipation. He sucks a mark onto Richie’s hip and he gasps, stomach muscles tensing. Eventually, Stan pulls back and motions for both of them to get in position.

Richie scoots so his ass is off the bed and Eddied crawls into his lap, positioning himself over his cock, “Ready?” 

Richie groans as Stan pushes into him and Eddie rocks his hips back, “Oh fuck...oh my god.” 

Eddie whines as Stan’s chest presses against his back and Richie’s hands slide up his thigh, “Fuck this so good…”

Stan kisses the back of his neck with a soft chuckle, speeding up his thrusts and Richie tenses, pushing deeper into Eddie and all three of them moan, Eddie pressing his face into Richie’s neck, “Oh fuck I love you. I love you both so much.” 

Richie’s hips speed up and he moans as he crashes his mouth into Eddie’s. Hands are everywhere. Moans fill the air as they all move together. Richie comes first, arching up off the bed and burying his face in Eddie’s neck. Stan comes next, gripping Richie’s hips. Eddie last, squirming between them as he comes with a whine. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath and Eddie giggles. 

“I love you guys,” he snuggles happily in between them. 

“We love you too cutie,” Richie grins as Eddie buries his face in his neck and Stan lays on his side next to him, stroking his curls softly. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” He murmured, kissing Richie’s forehead softly as Eddie practically purred in content. Curled up under the covers, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
